Evil Dead Vs Evil Living
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When Ash awakens, he finds himself in a post-apocalyptic world where he finds a wanderer who is just as lost as he is. This isn't his first rodeo, but he never expected this.


**ok so this is my first Fallout or Evil Dead fic so i may get some things wrong and sorry if Ash or anyone else is a little or a lot OOC. Enjoy**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ash took a deep breath. He slowly started to remember. He fought the Army of Darkness and his reward was to sleep till he got back to the right time period.

Hoping he wasn't trapped in the cave were he slept for the last few centuries, he gathered his things and slowly moved from his car and hobbled towards the entrance. It had been a while since he ate or drank anything and it had been a hell of a long time since he walked.

With all his strength, he began dragging the boulders away to reveal rays of sunlight through the cracks.

When he made it out he noticed there were no cars or any signs of life. He followed the broken and cracked road to a town he could see in the distance. However, when he came upon the group of buildings, he found half the town was on fire and had looked abandoned. He couldn't believe it. He could have sworn he took the right amount of drops. Had he slept through his time and apparently whatever happened here?

He could hear faint noises like something tapping or skidding as he walked around. He found what looked like the remains of a diner. Inside he found an old coke machine and kicked at it to see if it had anything in it. Three bottles clunked together as they fell.

"Sweet merciful God!" He grabbed one and downed it.

He sighed with relief and grabbed the other two, shoving them into his pack.

"Now, to find out where the hell I'am." He muttered aloud.

"Hello?" He heard a voice."Anyone out there? It's kinda hard to breath in here."

He followed the voice outside and around the diner to find a weird pod type thing.

"Hello?" He called.

"Hey, can you get me out of here?"

"Uh, yeah, hold on."

He felt around until he pushed in a coin slot and the door open to reveal a young boy.

"You don't look like a Raider." The boy said.

"What the hell is a Raider, kid?" Ash asked." And what the hell is this thing?"

"A really mean person that kills and steals. And this Is kind of like a safe place to hideout if something bad happens." The boy replied."You haven't seen a woman around here have you?"

"You're the first person I've seen in a long time." Ash said.

"So your a wanderer?"

"I guess you could say that...I'll give ya." He looked through his pockets." Uh...75 cents if you can tell me where I'am."

"Cents?"

"Yeah, ya know as in money, cash, dough, green."

"You mean that paper stuff?"

"Yeah."

"The currency is bottle caps." Came a voice.

He turned just in time to see a white blast kill a large bug looking thing. 5 feet away from him. He looked at the woman holding a weird, white gun. She wore strange clothes, had bleached hair and wore glasses.

"Pre-war money is useless." She added.

"What the hell is that?!" He pointed to the creature." I thought I was done with all this shit!"

"That is the outcome of when someone tampers with mutated DNA." She replied, and turned to the boy." I haven't found Lecko yet but that should be the last of them above ground. I think they're coming from inside Marigold station. That's my next stop. Stay safe until I get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can I tag along?" Ash asked.

"Sure. I could use an extra...hand."

"Ok stay safe kid. Hey." Ash called as she started to walk away and followed her." What do you mean by "Pre-war" money?"

"What rock have you been living under?" She called back and laughed."I don't fully understand it myself. Up until a few weeks ago I've been living in a place called "Vault 101" for the past 20 years. Nice arm by the way. "

Ash looked to the chainsaw he had attached to his handless arm. He cleared his throat after waiting a few moment before saying." The war?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. To put it simple, there was, what is best described as "nuclear holocaust" but its called "The Great War." From what I'v heard and read, it started October 23, 2077. It was a battle between The States, China, and USSR. Don't ask me about those three, I didn't have much of a source of history growing up. All I ever heard was "We are born in the Vault, we die in the Vault." But I started learning all I could once I escaped."

"What started it?"

"Apparently we ran out of resources or something called "fossil-fuels."A lot more happened but I haven't heard the whole story. Damn thing only lasted about 2 hours." She turned him with a look of disbelief." I mean, can you imagine that? The end of civilization in just 120 minutes. Now the outside world is known as "The Wastelands."

"Whats the year now?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't regret asking.

"2277." She answered.

He stopped walking and stood there. When the woman noticed he was no longer walking beside her, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I slept too long!" He shouted suddenly." Damn it all to Hell!"

"If you haven't noticed. It was all damned to Hell 200 years ago." Her whole appearance pulled a 180 and now she didn't look so nice." I don't know what your purpose or background is but since considering I have just a bit more experience here than you do, I'll give you some advice. That chainsaw is gonna come in handy when the Raiders or Slavers spot you. Not to mention the Super Mutants and all the other shit crawling around that will not stop until you are nothing but bone! So if your gonna tag along, I don't want to hear any whining!"

"Well excuse me! Cut me some slack. I'v been asleep since the 16th fuckin century!"

"Wait, what?"

"Long story." He held a hand up to signal "don't ask."

"Well can't say I'm surprised. I was abducted by aliens once." She was smiling now." And sorry for the outburst. I'm kinda stressed out right now."

"Aliens?"

"Yup. I took over and became captain. I go back up to the ship every now and then to see some friends who helped me escape. Maybe I could take you up there too."

"Groovy." He said awkwardly." By the way I'm Ash."

"Petrichor."

They shook hands and started walking again.

* * *

**so Thanks for reading. Please review or alert if you're interested in the next chapter:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
